It Was an Event, Wasn't It?
by Zenelia
Summary: Ginny looks back on her wedding to Harry, and all the things that made it special. One-shot for now.


**A/N:** So. I was watching America's Funniest Home Videos when I got inspiration for this. Would you think they had a normal wedding? With who they are, I wouldn't. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. The idea vaguely is. Meh. Don't sue me!

* * *

Looking back, Ginny thought, their wedding wasn't what one would call normal. No, it definitely wasn't, she decided. So what made it so unusual, you ask? Well, mainly because the bride and groom shook off the nervousness, and just acted like themselves. More detail? Well, here's a genuine play-by-play:

_Ginny had been waiting for this day. The day she would finally become Mrs. Potter. Now, she was usually a feminist and an all around 'girl power!' kind of girl, but this was an exception, made purely out of love. The decision to take his name, instead of hyphenating it like she had always planned to do._

_So, to say the least, Ginny was excited. Instead of being the ball of nerves like her mother had warned she would be, she was a ball of excitement. She kept moving about in nervous energy, never being able to keep still. It was torture to sit in the car that would take her up to the park that was serving as their wedding chapel. _

_As she climbed out of the car, she tripped (she wasn't the most graceful when wearing heels; she was more accustomed to the flat surface of her trainers) and fell face first in a pile of dirt. She just laughed it off, while her mother was sent into a tizzy. Hardly any dust had been transferred to her dress, which was good, but some had managed to stick on her makeup-less face. _

"_Leave it," she had said to her mother. "I always have dirt on me somewhere, anyways. I'm sure Harry will laugh at it." _

_Her mother obliged, after a long look, only due to the fact that it _was_ her daughter's wedding day._

_They walked up to the little back area, that would lead to the aisle, but was just out of sight, so no one had seen the bride, or her marvelous dress. Molly stepped out to inform the guests that the ceremony would be starting soon, and that they should take their seats. _

_Hermione came rushing up, her pastel purple bride's maid dress flattering her skin perfectly. "Ginny, you have dirt on your face!" She pointed out, as way of greeting. _

"_I know," Ginny said, smiling in a smug way. "I thought it best to just leave it." _

"_Oh. Well, it's your wedding, and your face." Hermione shrugged. "Luna's already ready, and everything's set," she informed Ginny. Hermione was acting as maid of honor, while Luna was Ginny's other bride's maid. Molly had pushed Ginny to make some of her cousins another bride's maid, but as Ginny wasn't close to any of them, she refused. She wasn't going to have some girl, even if she was a relative, be one of her bride's maids if they weren't close. _

"_It's time!" Molly announced, the music starting from the enchanted instruments. There was a flutter of activity, and Hermione and Luna lined up to walk down the path-way aisle. At their cue, they left. _

"_You ready?" Arthur Weasley asked, as he appeared at his daughter's side._

"_I've been ready," Ginny replied, confident. She hooked her arm in her father's and they began their measured trek down the aisle._

_All was going well, Ginny having locked her brown eyes on Harry's smiling green ones, until they hit about half way there. A rock had strayed its way onto the path, even though it had been swept and was supposedly clear of all obstructions, and Ginny just had to trip on it, tearing her dress. _

"_Oops," she said simply, laughing. The audience broke into a nervous laugh, and Harry wrapped an arm around his mouth to muffle the sound of his own mirth._

_Soon everyone had calmed down, and the wedding continued. Her father gave her away, and as she was standing in front of Harry, he whispered, "Smooth entrance."_

"_Shut up. I was fairly certain you found it amusing."_

"_Oh, I did. It was a very Ginny-ish thing to do."_

_Their conversation was cut short as it came time for them to repeat their vows. They did so, and the rings were summoned, and placed on the respective finger. They were pronounced husband and wife, they kissed (to a few wolf-whistles from some of the guests), and it came time for them to run back up the aisle together. _

_To avoid another slip up as had happened before—and another tear in her dress—she slung off her heels, and left them at her place in front of the minister. When that had been seen, she heard a reprimanding "Ginny!" in her mother's voice, and more nervous laughter from some of the guests._

"Hey, what's got you so far away?" Harry's voice broke through Ginny's thoughts, coming into their bedroom after having laid down their youngest child, Lily, to bed.

"Just thinking about our wedding," Ginny replied, smiling as Harry crawled onto the bed with her, already in his pajamas.

Harry chuckled. "It was an event, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was. Do you ever think about it, and wonder what it would've been like if we had had a 'normal' wedding?"

"No. Our wedding was perfect, and I wouldn't have had it any other way."

Ginny smiled. It might've taken a while to get him to notice her, and to get him to crawl out of his shell and let her inside the walls he had built about himself, but once she had, she found that he could be horribly romantic without even thinking about it. It was just who he was.

"Even the tear in my dress and the dirt on my face?"

"Especially those."

"Really, Harry?"

"Really, Ginny. They were such . . . things you would do, that it was natural. Er, it was. . . well . . . damn, how to word it. . . Just things that you would do on any other day, so it didn't make it like you were trying to hard or something. If you hadn't had those things, or if you had worn make up, it would've made it seem as if I were marrying someone other than you. Erm. Does that make sense?"

Ginny laughed. "Yes, in your own special way." She gave him a kiss. When he pulled back, she kept her eyes closed.

"Tired?"

"Extremely. James and Albus kept fighting, and then running off in different directions while Lily kept wailing at the tops of her lungs all day."

"She does have a tendency to do that when I'm not around."

"That's because she's a daddy's girl."

"I know." Harry smiled. "Go to sleep," he told her, as he rubbed the small of her back.

She cuddled up close to him, and sighed. She reached up, gave him a final good night kiss, and succumbed to sleep, her last thought being that she loved being married to the infamous Harry Potter.

* * *

**A/N**: Okay, it might be a bit lame. And a bit OOC. But, I was aiming for the general story line. . . Tell me if you like it! I might do a sequel, with Ron and Hermione or someone, but I dunno yet. I'll leave this as a complete one-shot for now. Reviews make me happy :]

-Zenelia*Sky


End file.
